Veggie Tales 25th Anniversary Edition: And now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry The Complete Collection
Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song (Disc 1 only) (Silly Animal Songs) * The Water Buffalo Song (re-recording from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 15th Anniversary Edition) * The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * Perfect Puppy (from Celery Night Fever) (Silly Dance Songs) * Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) * Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Hopperena (from Twas the Night Before Easter) (Silly Food Songs) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) * Donuts for Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) * Supper Hero (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) * Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet) * My Golden Egg (from Noah's Ark) (Silly Me Songs) * Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * Sneeze if You Need To! (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) * Astonishing Wigs! (from Princess and the Popstar) * Happy Toothday (from The Little House That Stood) (Silly Christmas Songs) * Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (from The Little Drummer Boy (Silly People Songs) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from A Very Silly Sing-Along) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) * The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) * Goodnight Junior (from It's a Meaningful Life) * Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) (Songs About Silly Places) * Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) (Silly Stuff Songs) * Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) * Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) * Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't) * Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty) * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) * Kilts and Stilts (from Mac Larry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) Credits Associate Producer * Jason Zito Development * Greg Fritz * Mike Nawrocki * Laura Neutzling * Chris Wall Online Editor * David Watson Title Design * Ron Eddy Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "The Water Buffalo Song" Written by Phil Vischer "The Song of the Cebú" Written by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Music "Monkey" Music and Lyrics by Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "Endangered Love" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Lance the Turtle" Words and Music by Kurt Heinecke, Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Perfect Puppy" Words by Len Uhley, Dave Kinnoin and Jimmy Hammer Music by Dave Kinnoin and Jimmy Hammer "Fantasy Overture" from Romeo and Juliet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Produced by DeeTown Entertainment ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Dance of the Cucumber" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Schoolhouse Polka" Words and Vocals by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Background Vocals by Lisa Vischer ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Hopperena" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "His Cheeseburger" Written by Mike Nawrocki ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pizza Angel" Words and Music by Kurt Heinecke and Tim Hodge ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" Music and Words by Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame ©2008 Bob and Larry Publishing "Donuts for Benny" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Supper Hero" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2012 Bob and Larry Publishing "Mac and Cheese" Script by Len Uhley Words and Music by Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "My Golden Egg" Script by Len Uhley Words and Music by Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love My Lips" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Belly Button" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2003 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sneeze if You Need To!" Words and Music by Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing ©2009 Jakedog Music ©2009 Mighty Molecule Music "Astonishing Wigs!" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Happy Toothday" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2012 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh, Santa!" Written by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas" Inspired by "12 Days of Christmas", Traditional English Folk Song New lyrics by Mike Nawrocki This arrangement by Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Written by Mike Nawrocki Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced and Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Blues With Larry" Words by Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki Music by Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Larry's High Silk Hat" "Funiculi, Funicula" Melody by Luigi Denza, Public Domain "O Sole Mio" Melody by E. di Capua, Public Domain Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Best Friends Forever" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2012 Bob and Larry Publishing "Goodnight Junior" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Asteroid Cowboys" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Christopher Davis "Home on the Range" Traditional Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Gated Community" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Performed by Matthew West and Matthew Ward ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "A Mess Down In Egypt" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sport Utility Vehicle" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sippy Cup" Words by Steve Taylor and Mike Nawrocki Music by Steve Taylor and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pants" Words and Music by Ian Eskelin and Douglas McKelvey ©2010 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC./Designer Music (ASCAP)/Honest and Popular Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Designer Music)/Counter Mechanical Music (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.)/Simply Complex Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.) "The Hairbrush Song" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer Music Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Bubble Rap" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Additional programming by Jon Newell Mixed by Adam Frick ©2011 Bob and Larry Publishing "Kilts and Stilts" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive in Charge of Production * Leslie Ferrell Release Date *January 11, 2018 * Astonishing Wigs!, Asteroid Cowboys Belly Button, Best Friends Forever, The Blues With Larry, The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, Bubble Rap, Dance of the Cucumber, Donuts for Benny, The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas, Endangered Love, Gated Community, Goodnight Junior, The Hairbrush Song, His Cheeseburger, The Hopperena, Kilts and Stilts, Happy Toothday, Lance the Turtle, Larry's High Silk Hat, Love My Lips, A Mess Down In Egypt, Mac and Cheese Monkey, My Golden Egg Oh, Santa!, Pants, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Pizza Angel, Schoolhouse Polka, Sippy Cup, Sneeze if You Need To!, The Song of the Cebú, Sport Utility Vehicle, Supper Hero, The Water Buffalo Song, Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas Where Have All the Staplers Gone?, and The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection) Category:Episodes